1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of guiding a real-time inspection using a 3-dimensional (3D) scanner, and more particularly, to a system and a method of guiding a real-time inspection using a 3D scanner so that an operator may perform an accurate and swift inspection of an object to be measured in accordance with the designer's design intentions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurement using a 3D scanner can obtain shape information of an object by digitally processing an image obtained by simply photographing the object using imaging equipment without directly contacting the object to be measured.
The measurement using a 3D scanner is used for obtaining shape information of an object that is easily damaged when external force is applied to the object to be measured or a high-precision, small-sized component, as in the cases of manufacturing a semiconductor wafer, measuring a precise instrument, and recovering a 3D image.
Particularly, a 3D scanner has the advantage of more economically and precisely measuring 3D information, since 3D scanners combine optical devices with computer image processing technology to measure digital image information using low-cost image input devices such as scanners instead of high-cost auxiliary devices such as interferometers or laser light sources to obtain a digital image.
The measurement using the 3D scanner is performed by seating an object (whose shape information is to be measured) on a cradle and measuring the shape information of the object in a 3D non-contact manner with the scanner.
Also, when the shape information of an object is measured in a 3D non-contact manner, an operator must repeat the operation of rotating the object at various angles and measuring the object with the scanner so as to measure a dead zone, which the light source of the scanner does not reach.
The inspection using the above 3D scanner can easily obtain shape information of an object in the case where the dexterity of an operator manipulating the 3D scanner and the performance of the 3D scanner are both exceptional. On the contrary, in the case where an operator is unskilled and the performance of the 3D scanner is unfavorable, inspection elements required for measurement are not accurately scanned.
Also, in the case where a designer who has designed an object to be measured cannot accurately deliver inspection elements (e.g., the shape of an object, the dimensions of a measured object, and an allowable tolerance) to an operator manipulating the 3D scanner, the accurate inspection that the designer intended cannot be performed properly.